


If I were

by Sweet Tea (septembergirl910)



Series: 8th Grade [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I was young and dumb, Middle School Assignment, Poetry, needs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/Sweet%20Tea
Summary: A star.





	If I were

If I were a star

I would be overlooked because there are billions of others stars shining brighter than I.

 

If I were a star

I would hope that my light will lie unseen because of the light pollution caused by ones that are so far away.

 

If I were a star

I would be grateful for the planets revolving around me.


End file.
